Glace fondante, feu gelant
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: Traduction d'une fic en Anglais écrite par MeltingFire62. Quand notre cher petite Ginbug retourne à l'école pour sa 6 année, et que tout s'annonce bien intéréssant.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Une nouvelle fic! mais pas de mon invention cette fois-ci! Il ne faut pas oublier de le mentionner!**

**Nan, en effet, cette fic dont le voici le premier chapitre est tout d'abord une création de MeltingFire62, une écrivaine de tout comme moi.**

**Ceci est donc une traduction de l'anglaisque j'ai faite après une demande auprès d'elle, évidemment.**

**Vous allez bien vite savoir qui est le couple, en lisant le premier chapitre qui situe bien l'histoire. **

**Le titre original de cette fic était Melting Ice, Freezing Fire

* * *

**

Glace fondante, feu gelant

Chapitre 1 :Retour

«GIN, DESCEND IMMÉDIATEMENT, ON VA MANQUER LE TRAIN! Brailla Ron sa sœur de 16 ans, Ginevra Weasley. Ginny ronchonna pour elle même alors qu'elle mit ses dernières affaires dans sa valise, et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir. Elle avait grandi depuis sa première année, elle mesurait maintenant 5''7' (1m70), ses cheveux d'un roux éclatant avait foncé pendant l'été et atteignaient maintenant en dégradé, un peu plus bas que ses épaules, son côté droit étant tout bouclé. Ses grands yeux avaient la couleur du miel sucré et sa peau pâle étaient parsemée de tâches de rousseur. Dans un bruissement de robe, elle était en bas des escaliers, en route pour sa 6° année à Poudlard.

«'Man, laisse moi!» se plaint Ginny alors que sa mère l'étreignait à en lui briser les os

«Passe une bonne année Gin-bug (surnom intraduisible).» lui dit Mr Weasley tout en libérant sa plus jeune des bras de sa mère

«Merci 'Pa.» soupira Ginny, tentant de reprendre son souffle

«Hey Gin, prête pour monter dans le train?» dit une voix douce. Ginny se retourna pour faire face à sa meilleure amie depuis maintenant 2 ans, Reagan.

Reagan était plus petite que Ginny, environ 5''2' (1m57), elle avait des cheveux noirs de jais, courts, coupés au carré, et des yeux d'un vert frappant, de quoi faire honte à Harry. Elle avait le nez, la lèvre et la langue percé, ainsi qu'un tatouage sur l'épaule droite, un signe Chinois signifiant «Force intérieure».

«Ouais.» répondit Ginny «Salut 'man, 'pa, je vous écrirai bientôt.» et d'un rapide geste de la main vers ses parents, les 2 filles se faufilèrent à travers la foule pour monter dans le train.

«Alors, comment s'est passé ton été?» demanda Ray en mettant sa valise dans le filet à bagage de leur compartiment.

«Aussi bien que ça peut aller avec 6 frères toujours autour de toi, et le tien?» lui demanda Gin en s'attachant les cheveux en un chignon peu soigné.

«C'était incroyable, mes parents et moi sommes allés en Afrique pour un mois…» commença Ray, les yeux brillants à la mention de son voyage.

Le reste du voyage en train, les filles discutèrent joyeusement de leur été, et de l'année à venir. Quand le train s'arrêta, elles prirent leurs valises et sortirent de leur compartiment, firent leur tranquillement leur chemin pour débarquer du train et entrer dans le froid automnal de l'air. Dans les diligences, elles firent le voyage de 20 minutes pour se rendre finalement à Poudlard.

La répartition fut rapide et lassante, le guerre étant maintenant finie, les gens reprenant enfin leur vie normale. Harry et Hermione s'étaient finalement avoués leurs sentiments ; Ron avait des vus sur une fille de Serdaigle du nom de Maria; Poudlard était maintenant paisible.

«Je me suis ennuyée de cette cuisine.» Marmonna Reagan entre 2 bouchées de dinde et de pommes de terre.

«Tu es pareille que Ron» dit Ginny en riant «Oh! Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais te parler.» chuchota Ginny à son amie «C'est à propos de ces rêves : je marche seule dans la forêt quand…» Elle stoppa soudainement, ayant l'étrange sensation d'être observée, c'est pourquoi elle parcourut la table du regard.

«Et?» demanda Ray, mais Ginny n'écoutait pas. Elle se retourna vivement et regarda fixement les yeux qu'elle avait vu tant de fois dans ses rêves, les yeux froids, bleu de glace, de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

**Alors dites moi, ça en vaut la peine que je continue à la publier ou pas! Parce que sérieusement les chapitres à venir sont vraiment bien aussi, c'est de plus en plus intéréssant.**

**Menfin, bien que la fic ne soit pas de moi au départ, envoyez tout de même des reviews dont j'ai la tâche d'envoyer à la vraie écrivaine de cette fic. Merci! D**


	2. Chapter 2

Pardon tout le monde! Je sais que ça fait un sacré baille que je ne suis pas venue par ici pour renouveller certaines choses ou simplement mettre a jour certains fics mais voila que je suis ici, dans le bus de mettre a jour au moins une fic mais bientôt plus a la demande d'une revieweuse!

Glace fondante, feu gelant est toujours et a jamais «pas» à moi! Je ne suis que la traductrice, cependant : j'ai mes copyright sur la traduction quand même XD.

Voici le 2° chapitre qui est, en effet, plutôt court, et ce, je crois que ce le sera toujours ma chère Gigi T!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Pensées

«Gin? GIN?» cria Reagan pour recapter l'attention de son amie.

Cependant, Ginny était perdue dans une «piscine de mercure». Regardant fixement les iris bleu glace de Drago Malefoy, Ginny se senti comme expulsée de la réalité, le monde autour disparaissant, il n'y avait qu'elle et Drago.

Ce ne fut qu'en ressentant une douleur cuisante dans les côtes qu'elle revint sur terre. Regardant frénétiquement autour d'elle en criant pour savoir qui lui avait donné un coup de coude, elle fut interrompue par Reagan qui rit de plus belle.

«Quoi?» demanda Ginny dans la confusion, tirant son sac sur son épaule.

«Toi!» fut tout ce que Reagan put sortir avant de repartir à rire.

«D'accord.» marmonna Ginny «Je m'en vais dans la salle commune, je te parlerai plus tard Ray.» Et d'un bref geste de la main vers son amie pliée de rire, elle sortit dans le grand hall, regardant, en quittant, la table des Serpentard.

Drago la regarda, en train de parler joyeusement avec son amie. «Comment elle s'appelle déjà? Oh oui. Reagan.» pensa-t-il Depuis que la guerre était finie, Drago était plus lui même; avec son père parti, il n'avait aucune raison de torturer les gens, alors il restait bien souvent silencieux, à observer les autres. Principalement Ginny. Depuis sa 5° année il l'avait trouvé fascinante. Elle était belle, sans aucun doute, avec ses cheveux rouge sang et sa peau pâle. Mais ce n'était pas que son apparence qui l'intriguait, mais un certain feu en elle l'attirait. Alors qu'il la regardait, il sortit son livre à dessins et se mit à l'œuvre. Il avait presque finit quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face, quand le miel croisa l'argent. Son monde devint incontrôlable alors qu'il regardait ses yeux bruns. Il revint à la réalité quand il vit son amie lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes, et que Ginny s'enflamma, de mauvaise humeur. Il la regarda se lever et quitter le grand Hall.

«Drago!» entendit-il, alors que son ami Blaise l'appelait.

«Drago, j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme, allons dehors.» Acquiescent d'un coup de tête, Drago se leva, et son livre toujours à la main, il suivit son ami hors du Hall.

«C'était étrange.» se dit Ginny alors qu'elle se rendait à la tour, se souvenant de ce qui se passa quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Drago. «Il est assez beau quand par contre.» pensa-t-elle

Et c'était vrai. Drago avait grandit. Ses cheveux blond platine tombant négligemment devant ses yeux bleu glace, il avait grandit pour mesurer à présent 6''3' (1m90), et le Quidditch l'avait aidé à développer les bons muscles aux bons endroits.

Passant le portrait, Ginny se rendit directement à sa chambre, sans se rendre qu'une paire d'yeux bleu foncé la regardait. Lançant son sac au pied de son lit, elle se changea rapidement pour mettre un débardeur vert foncé ainsi qu'une paire de shorts noirs et se traînant vers son lit, elle plongea dans un sommeil profond, remplit de cheveux blonds et d'yeux de glace.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre de cette fic! Le prochain a venir bientôt si les reviews le désirent! 


End file.
